


Cold night in Shazuya Town

by Momhiru



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: (possibly), F/F, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momhiru/pseuds/Momhiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saki stays over at Kokona's house and goes out in the cold to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold night in Shazuya Town

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't see alot of fanfics centered around these two. Of course it's understandable, so I made some. I don't write much but I hope you enjoy anyways.

It was cold. Kokona's house was at the border of shizuya town which was known for getting cold around winter. Kokona squirmed on the couch. She was in her pjs and had a few blankets on to keep her warm. She was still halfway asleep when a cold breeze woke her up. She focused her eyes and noticed some blankets drawn off the couch. She peered over and saw the backdoor open. She got up and walked over to see her best friend sitting in the cold. Kokona yawned and wiped her eye. It caught the girl’s attention. 

“Saki what're you doing out here? Isn't it cold?”

Saki was startled. “ I don't know, I-” she stumbled on her words and instead fell into a silence.

Kokona placed herself next to her. “What's wrong? Did something happen?” she yawned.

“No.”

“Then why are you so quiet?”

Saki looked around before deciding to stare at the sky. “There's a lot of stars out here. I don't really get to see this many at my house.”

“Saki you can't distract me.”

“Yeah you're probably used to them…” She laughed a bit before quieting down again. A few minutes passed like that. Saki was drawn to the sky and Kokona was awake. “It's nice being here Kokona, it's rare to just relax . Life's so hectic sometimes.” Saki sighed peacefully but the strange look in her eyes remained. “I wish I could stay here forever.”

Kokona flinched and pushed her friend. “Shut up, you don't want to stay here forever. We can't pa-”

“I know I know I’m sorry but you know what I mean. I wish I could help more, you know I do.”

Kokona was silent. The atmosphere seemed to freeze with them and only a light breeze came through. “Sorry.”

“It's fine.”

More silence. 

Kokona snorted. “It's really cold out here.”

“I know. I came out here to be alone.”

“You can't be alone.” She forced her gaze on Saki. Saki knew what she was about to say so instead chose to say nothing. “It's you and me remember. We- We made a blood pact.”

Saki chuckled. It wasn't a nice story. Saki found Kokona with blood drawn on her and used the utensils to draw her own blood. Kokona started bawling and Saki remembered saying, “If you hurt yourself it hurts me too.” Then gripped her freind's wound. “S-see now we’ll always be connected.Y-you can't do that st-stuff.” She stifled. 

It wasn't funny, not at all. She didn't know why she laughed. Maybe because it was coming out of her mouth. 

“Hey!”

“S-sorry.” Saki chuckled more. “It's just that I- haha sorry I’m sorry.”

“You should be! That meant alot to me!” 

“I know! I already apologized what do you want?” 

“Tell me what's bothering you.” 

Saki hesitated. A few minutes past and Kokona's gaze didn't waver. “I like someone at school..” her voice faded near the end.

Kokona jumped slightly, it wasn't nearly what she thought it would be. “Oh! Okay? Why didn't you want to tell me? That’s pretty normal.” 

“It's not exactly a boy…” Saki cringed. She knew the consequences. She knew what would happen if that fact got out. The whole school would attack her and her parents would disown her. 

“Oh..” Kokona looked away. Saki glanced between her freind and the floor repeatedly. her leg jiggled impatiently.

“That’s… I’ve seen it happen in anime.. S-sorry.”

It was silent. Saki felt as though she were about to cry. She was surprised she wasn't already. She retreated her legs to her body and curled her arms around them. She hid her face in her legs and hair. This is stupid. I can't believe.. this is the end.

“T-that doesn't mean we're not going to be freinds anymore though!” Kokona got up and pulled Saki's legs apart to reveal her freind's face. Saki looked up to see Kokona’s determined pout. Her eyes lit up and seemed to sparkle. It contrasted completely against the night. Of course Saki’s teenage mind completely ruined the mood when she noticed Kokona was practically pulling her legs apart and she knew the connotations for that. Her face burned, good thing it was dark so Kokona couldn't see.

“I swear. I won't tell anyone. You're not ever alone Saki.” Kokona embraced her as best she could. “You're always safe with me.” She smiled. 

Saki choked a bit before lightly hugging her back. 

“And it's okay. If you like whoever. I-I know it's not exactly… a good situation. But we can find a way. I know we can, there's lots of places with better equality laws. There's lots of closeted people and videos if you need them. And I’m always here. I’ll always be here Saki. You don't have to worry.” Kokona rested her head in the crook of her Saki’s neck. Saki sobbed, and Kokona felt each time her shoulders jumped. She rubbed her back in hopes it would sooth her freind in some way.

“Thank you.”

“You can thank me by coming inside so we both don't freeze.” She giggled.

“That's fair.” She got up but Kokona grabbed her wrist before she could. 

“Hey um… could you tell me who..?” Kokona was obviously awkward asking. 

“Heh I told you enough, another day I promise.” 

Kokona let go of Saki's wrist but kept sitting on the floor. She pondered who. She went through the list of her classmates. “Mei, Maya, Yuna..?” 

She suddenly felt something weird against her head. She rubbed the area before turning around. Saki was a few steps behind her heading towards the door. She turned around to see Kokona's still at the steps. 

“What're you doing? I thought you were cold.”

“Yeah sorry.” Kokona got up. “Uh..”

“What is it?”

“Nothing sorry.”

“hmph. Well hurry you’re gonna catch something.”

Kokona followed Saki inside. The house was warmer but still cold. Kokona huddled in her blankets. She thought of every option. “I wish she would just tell me.” She huffed. She came to appreciate the wait later. She just has to be patient for now.


End file.
